1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a developing device and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus irradiates light modulated according to image information to a photosensitive body to form an electrostatic latent image at the surface of the photosensitive body, supplies toner to the electrostatic latent image to develop a visible toner image, transfers and fuses the toner image to a recording medium to print the image to the recording medium. The electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a developing device containing toner.
A photosensitive body and toner may be provided in the form of a cartridge. This cartridge is called a ‘developing device.’ When toner in a developing device is completely consumed, the developing device is removed from an image forming apparatus, and a new developing device is mounted in the image forming apparatus.
A developing device may be divided into a toner containing unit and a developing unit. The toner containing unit and the developing unit are isolated from each other by a barrier film. Before the developing device is mounted in an image forming apparatus, the barrier film is removed to interconnect the toner containing unit and the developing unit.
Generally, the developing unit is also filled with a small amount of toner to perform an image test for product performance verification or for a user to perform test printing prior to purchase. The barrier film may not be easily discharged due to such toner in the developing unit.